


Simsalabim

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodneys Allergie gegen Zitrusfrüchte nimmt ungeahnte Ausmaße an …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. deutsche Version

"Auf einem Baum ein Ro-hod-ney, simsalabimbambasaladusaladim, auf einem Baum ein Ro-hod-ney saß", sang Sheppard fröhlich vor sich hin. Er steckte sich einen Grashalm in den Mund und begann darauf herumzukauen. Ein prüfender Blick gen Himmel sagte ihm, dass sich an der Situation nichts geändert hatte. Über ihm in den höchsten Ästen des Baumes kauerte Rodney McKay und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
  
"Klar, mach dich ruhig über mich lustig. Aber eins sag' ich dir. Ich komme hier nicht eher runter, bevor du nicht dieses gefährliche Monstrum entfernt oder vernichtet hast", hörte John eine maulige Stimme aus dem Geäst.  
  
"Rodney, wenn ich das...", Er hob beide Hände und deutete mit jeweils zwei Fingern imaginäre Gänsefüßchen an, "... Monstrum zerstöre, kann es dir noch gefährlicher werden. So wie es jetzt ist, heil und unversehrt, bezweifle ich ganz stark, dass eine Gefahr für dich davon ausgeht."  
  
John hob seine linke Hand und begutachtete grinsend die gelbe Zitrusfrucht. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen einen kleinen Spaß auf Rodneys Kosten einzuwenden hätte, aber das dauerte jetzt schon geschlagene dreißig Minuten. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.  
  
"Rodney, wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich zaubern kann? Ich brauche nur einen Satz zu sagen und schon bist du unten."  
  
"Ha!", kam es von oben herab. "Als ob mich in dieser Situation noch etwas schocken könnte."  
  
"Da wär' ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher", rief John hinauf.  
  
"Okay, probier's aus. Was könnte mich möglicherweise dazu veranlassen, von diesem Baum herunterzuklettern und mich den Gefahren eines anaphylaktischen Schocks auszusetzen?", fragte Rodney mit sarkastischer Stimme.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit der Tatsache, dass du in dem Zitronenbaum sitzt, von dem die Zitrone heruntergefallen ist?"  
  
Simsalabim.  
  


**Ende**


	2. english version

"I wonder how, I wonder why, yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky. And all that I can see, is just a Rodney in the tree," John Sheppard sang happily. He tucked a blade of grass in the corner of his mouth and started chewing on it. A searching look to the sky revealed that nothing had changed. Above him, concealed in the highest branches of the tree, Rodney McKay was crouching, playing possum.

John heard a nagging voice calling down from the branches. "Natch! Go ahead, make fun of me. However, one thing is very clear. I won't come down until you have that terrible monster removed or destroyed!"

"Rodney, if I destroy the…" John raised both hands to paint imaginary quotation marks in the air with two fingers, "…monster, it would only be more dangerous for you. As it is now, safe and intact, I doubt it could do any harm."

John examined the yellowish citrus fruit in his left hand with a smirk. Not that he had any personal objections when it came to a little joke on Rodney, but the tree situation had already lasted for over thirty minutes. It was high time for them to go back to the Stargate.

"Rodney, do you know that I can do magic? I only have to say one word and you'll fly down here in a hurry."

"Ha!" sounded from the top of the tree. "As if there were something you could do to force me."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so certain about that!" John called up.

"Okay, give it a shot. What on earth could you come up with to cause me to climb down this tree and expose myself to the danger of anaphylactic shock?" asked Rodney with a sarcastic voice.

"How about the fact that you're sitting in the very same lemon tree from which the lemon fell?"

Abracadabra.

 

the end


End file.
